


Клетка

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Корсвейн и Севатар никогда не найдут общий язык





	Клетка

…Зверь во сне никогда не умирал.  
Он не умирал даже после того, как Корсвейну прекратили сниться сны.  
В последнее время он появлялся на краю подсознания, стоило только смежить веки, чтобы отдохнуть. И с каждым разом он все меньше походил на того зверя, которого когда-то убил наяву юный сар Корсвейн.  
…Влажный тяжелый рык, до странности напоминающий низкий беззаботный смешок.  
…Ледяные глаза, привычные к бессолнечной тьме и холоду.  
…Белая, бледная, как у огромной слепой пещерной рептилии, шкура.  
Тогда он таким не был.  
Тогда, как и теперь, зверь был слишком грозным оружием, слишком опасным, чтобы не думать о последствиях.  
…Зверь наклоняет оскаленную морду к лицу и, посмеиваясь, произносит: «Не много-то от тебя осталось, кузен», – и Корсвейн падает на колени, поднимая лицо к плачущим лунам Тсагуальсы.

***  
Дверь камеры подается под нажатием руки в силовой перчатке. Противный скрежет, такой же противный, как пришепетывание нострамского языка. Резко вспыхивают осветительные сферы – их свет раздражает даже самого Корсвейна, что уж говорить о том, кто сидит в силовой клетке, расслабленно привалившись к слабо мерцающему барьеру. Видок у него, что и говорить, неважный.  
Даже обнаженного, его невозможно спутать с одним из Темных Ангелов – да и с любым из легионеров Империума. Сыновья Ночного Призрака унаследовали его характерную внешность: удлиненные кости, угловатые очертания тела, острые скулы и резкий профиль. Он напоминает Корсвейну одно из тошнотворных полотен кубистов или этих, как их, – модернистов? – сплошные острые углы, выпирающие ключицы, колючие локти, двухмерность и безжизненные плоскости, почти ничего человеческого. Глаза у него болезненно зажмурены, щеки ввалились, рот стянут повязкой – слушать непрекращающиеся гадости уже давно стало невыносимо. По подбородку, груди и полу размазана запекшаяся кровь.  
И внутри он такой же, думает Корсвейн. Колючее остроугольное зло. Столько зла, что оно не удерживается и выплескивается кровью из носа.  
– Ну, что, – зло спрашивает Корсвейн, – так от кого из нас маловато осталось, свиноеб?  
Из-под повязки булькает смешок, точно в ответ на старую дружескую шутку. Впрочем, смешок далеко не дружеский.  
– А это и правда смешно, Осужденный, – ты, дурак и преступник, все ждал, что тебя прирежет твой собственный маньяк-примарх, а вместо этого тебя казним мы!  
Зажмуренные глаза приоткрываются.  
Ресницы слиплись от крови. Выглядит жутковато – кровью заплывают глаза астропатов или псайкеров от излишне напряженного общения с варпом, но Корсвейн почему-то уверен, что перед ним не псайкер.  
Те самые, ледяные, мертвые черные глаза зверя из сна. И вдруг они оживают, искрятся неприкрытым ехидством, и один из них подмигивает Корсвейну.  
– Получай!  
Сабатон врезается в угловатое, скованное тройными цепями тело. Раз, другой… третий… В бок? В бедро? Корсвейн хотел бы обнажить меч, но его удерживает одна-единственная мысль.  
Его безоружного противника должны казнить. Публично. Поэтому он останется в живых – пока…  
И вдруг скрюченное тело распрямляется, как стальная пружина. Связанные ноги бьют в колени, сервоприводы доспеха воют и заклинивают, локоть врезается под дых, лоб – в челюсть, плечо – в подбородок, и все это ловко уклоняется от ответных ударов, все это движется слишком быстро, чтобы движение можно было даже уловить и засечь, не то что блокировать… Корсвейна обдает запахом крепкого мужского пота, горячей кожи, засохшей крови, а больше всего – ненависти, и он отлетает к противоположному углу клетки.  
Повязка сдвинулась.  
– Ты слишком самоуверен, кузен, – голос звучит хрипло, им явно отвыкли пользоваться. – Тебе следует помнить, что твоей лучшей победой был удар в спину. В спину моего примарха, о мой благородный, рыцарственный родственничек.  
– Заткнись, ты…  
– Да-да, свиноеб, помню. Я же твой кузен.  
Латная перчатка, направленная в челюсть, промахивается – очень ненамного, буквально на пару сантиметров, а в лицо Корсвейну попадает щедрый плевок, моментально начинающий разъедать кожу…  
Как он сумел среагировать и уклониться?  
Как он успел накопить кислотную слюну для плевка?  
Резкий сигнал под потолком хлещет по ушам, в силовую клетку вбегают двое Темных Ангелов. Клетка наполняется грохотом и рычанием. На бледной коже пещерной рептилии загораются новые ссадины и кровоподтеки. Корсвейн невольно улыбается: снова завязать этот рот будет непросто.

***  
Зверь во сне никогда не умирает.  
Он пахнет крепким потом, ненавистью и свирепой силой.  
Силой, которая никогда не проигрывает, как бы ты ни пытался сковать ее по рукам и ногам.  
Корсвейн полулежит на неразобранной койке с прикрытыми глазами. В воспоминаниях проносятся обрывочные беспокоящие образы.  
«Вдовий пик» черных с проседью волос – таких же, как у самого Корсвейна, только очень длинных.  
Точеное, угловатое тело, свернувшееся искалеченной горгульей.  
Слишком черные – пугающие – глаза с ехидной искоркой.  
Слишком, пугающе белая кожа.  
В следующий раз Корсвейн зайдет в силовую клетку без латных перчаток, чтобы прикоснуться к этой коже обнаженной ладонью. И, может быть, тогда зверь во сне наконец-то умрет и оставит его в покое.  
Что-то подсказывает Корсвейну, что зверь посещает не только его собственные сны. Да и как иначе? Все-таки они родственники…


End file.
